michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jacques Revaux
Jacques Revaux, né le à Azay-sur-Cher (Indre-et-Loire), est un compositeur et chanteur français. Biographie Les débuts Jacques Revaux commence sa carrière comme chanteur à la fin des années 1950 (il concourt, entre autres, au « Coq d'or » de la chanson française en ) et enregistre ses premiers disques au début des années 1960. On l'entend notamment dans les films de Jacques Demy où il double Jacques Perrin dans Les Demoiselles de Rochefort et Peau d'Âne, et il est la voix de Richard Berry dans Une chambre en ville. Un record Jacques Revaux est connu surtout pour être le compositeur (avec Claude François, qui modifiera quelques notes du refrain) de Comme d'habitude, le plus important générateur de revenus annuels pour la SACEM, selon cette société. Avec un texte en anglais de Paul Anka, spécialement adapté pour Frank Sinatra, la musique de Jacques Revaux est devenue My Way, un succès planétaire. Le texte français initial concernait le vécu d'un couple malmené par la séparation des vies, familiales et professionnelles, de ses deux membres. L'adaptation en anglais devient la réflexion d'un homme qui, à l'orée de la mort, fait le bilan de sa vie et de la manière dont il l'a menée. Jacques Revaux a composé également deux autres titres pour Claude François : Olivier en 1970 et L'amour se meurt en 1972. Collaborations Outre pour Claude François, Jacques Revaux a composé pour Johnny Hallyday, Sylvie Vartan, Eddy Mitchell, Sheila, Dalida, Hervé Vilard, Charles Aznavour et d'autres. Il est le fondateur du label Tréma. Mais ses principales collaborations se firent avec Michel Sardou, pour lequel il composa la musique des chansons Dix ans plus tôt, La Maladie d'amour, Les Vieux Mariés, Les Villes de solitude, Le France, Je vais t'aimer, La Java de Broadway, Les Lacs du Connemara''Lors de l'enregistrement de ce titre, il dirigea l'Orchestre symphonique de Londres. Le morceau exigeait des cornemuses ; l'orchestre n'en comptant pas, ce fut un synthétiseur qui fut utilisé. On peut entendre Revaux marquer la mesure au début de l'enregistrement., ''Être une femme, Chanteur de jazz, Musulmanes, Rouge, Vladimir Ilitch, Le Privilège, Salut... Distinctions * : Officier dans l'ordre des Arts et des Lettres * : Grand Prix de l'UNAC (Union nationale des auteurs et compositeurs) pour sa carrièreSource : site officiel de l'UNAC.. Liste des titres composés pour Michel Sardou * **''Les Filles d'aujourd'hui'' **''Dis, Marie'' **''Les Beatnicks'' **''Si je parle beaucoup'' **''Mods and Rockers'' **''Raconte une histoire'' **''Encore 200 jours'' **''Le Visage de l'année'' * **''Merci Seigneur'' **''Tu as changé'' **''100 000 universités'' **''Petit'' **''Les Fougères'' * **''Si j'avais un frère'' **''Je ne t'ai pas trompée'' **''God save the King'' **''Madame je'' **''Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant'' **''Le Folk-Song Melody'' * **''America, America'' **''Monsieur le Président de France'' * **''Les Bals populaires'' **''Et mourir de plaisir'' **''Star con te (e morir)'' **''I Balli populari'' **''J'habite en France'' **''Restera-t-il encore ?'' **''Petit'' **''Les Dimanches'' **''Auprès de ma tombe'' **''La Neige'' **''Quelques mots d'amour'' * **''Je t'aime, je t'aime'' **''La Corrida n'aura pas lieu'' **''Le Rire du sergent'' **''Vive la mariée'' **''Laisse-moi vivre'' **''La Colombe (Restera-t-il encore ?)'' * **''Danton'' **''La Chanson d'adieu'' **''Bonsoir Clara'' **''Le Vieux est de retour'' **''Les Gens du show-business'' **''J'ai chanté'' **''Le Fils de Ferdinand'' **''Monsieur le Président de France'' **''Mon Mal de foie'' **''Un enfant'' **''Le Surveillant général'' **''Avec l'amour'' * **''La Marche en avant'' **''Zombi Dupont'' **''Les Villes de solitude'' **''Le Curé'' **''Hallyday (Le Phénix)'' **''Les Vieux Mariés'' **''Tu es Pierre'' **''Tuez-moi'' **''Je deviens fou'' **''Interdit aux bébés'' **''La Maladie d'amour'' * **''Je veux l'épouser pour un soir'' **''J'ai 2000 ans'' **''Une fille aux yeux clairs'' **''Le Bon temps c'est quand ?'' **''L'Eterna malattia'' * **''Un accident'' **''Requin chagrin'' **''Le France'' **''Fais des chansons'' **''Le Temps rétro'' * **''La Vieille'' **''Je suis pour'' **''La Vallée des poupées'' **''Rien'' **''W 454'' **''J'accuse'' **''Je vous ai bien eus'' **''Je vais t'aimer'' **''Le Temps des colonies'' **''Un roi barbare'' **''La Manif'' * **''Comme d'habitude'' **''La Java de Broadway'' **''Dix ans plus tôt'' **''Une drôle de danse'' **''Seulement l'amour'' **''Dixit Virgile (Ad libitum)'' **''C'est ma vie'' **''Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?'' **''Manie, manie'' * **''Je ne suis pas mort, je dors'' **''Carcassonne'' **''Qui est Dieu ?'' **''La Main aux fesses'' **''Déborah'' **''Dans la même année'' **''It's not too late to start again'' * **''Victoria'' **''La Génération "Loving you"'' **''La Donneuse'' **''La Maison en enfer'' **''Marco Perez play-boy'' **''La Haine'' **''UFO'' **''Dossier D'' **''La Pluie de Jules César'' **''K7'' **''Si j'étais'' * **''Les Lacs du Connemara'' **''L'Autre femme'' **''Le Mauvais homme'' **''Préservation'' **''Les Mamans qui s'en vont'' **''Être une femme'' **''Je viens du sud'' **''Volver a vivir'' **''Esa joven feliz'' **''El Mal de amor'' **''Yo te amaré'' **''Ciudad de soledad'' **''A mi manera'' * **''Il était là (Le Fauteuil)'' **''Les Années 30'' **''Merci... pour tout (Merci Papa)'' **''Maman'' **''Vivant'' **''Ma mémoire'' **''Côté soleil'' **''Afrique adieu'' **''Vengo del sur'' **''Si yo fuera'' **''Diez años ya'' **''Mi generación'' **''La otra mujer'' * **''Vladimir Ilitch'' **''La Chanteuse de rock'' **''Elle s'en va de moi'' **''Bière et fraulein'' **''Les Bateaux du courrier'' **''Si l'on revient moins riches'' **''À l'italienne'' **''L'An mil'' **''La première fois qu'on s'aimera'' **''L'Atlantique'' * **''Io Domenico'' **''Atmosphères'' **''Les Deux Écoles'' **''Rouge'' **''Le Verre vide'' **''La Débandade'' **''Elle revient dans cinq ans'' **''Du Blues dans mes chansons'' **''Délivrance'' **''Délire d'amour'' **''Une femme, ma fille'' **''Los Angelien'' * **''Une lettre à ma femme pour tout lui expliquer'' **''Voyageur immobile'' **''18 ans 18 jours'' **''1965'' **''Les Mots d'amour'' **''Chanteur de jazz'' * **''Musulmanes'' **''Minuit moins dix'' * **''Les Routes de Rome'' **''Féminin comme'' **''Happy birthday'' **''Tout s'oublie'' **''Les prochains jours de Pearl Harbor'' **''L'Acteur'' * **''Le Successeur'' **''La même eau qui coule'' **''Le Paraguay n'est plus ce qu'il était'' **''Elle pleure son homme'' **''Dans ma mémoire elle était bleue'' **''Attention les enfants... danger'' **''Elle en aura besoin plus tard'' **''Les Hommes qui ne dorment jamais'' **''Vincent'' **''Les Masques'' * **''Un jour la liberté'' **''Tu as changé'' **''Si j'avais un frère'' **''Petit'' **''Le Folk-Song Melody'' **''Je ne t'ai pas trompée'' **''Raconte une histoire'' **''Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant'' * **''Le Privilège'' **''Le Vétéran'' **''Mam'selle Louisiane'' **''L'Album de sa vie'' **''Le Blues Black Brothers'' **''Marie-Jeanne'' **''Parlons de toi, de moi'' **''Au nom du père'' **''L'Award'' * **''Être et ne pas avoir été'' * **''Être une femme 97''' **''Je m'en souviendrai sûrement'' **''La Défensive'' **''Mon dernier rêve sera pour toi'' **''Casino'' **''S'enfuir et après'' **''T'es mon amie, t'es pas ma femme'' **''Tu te reconnaîtras'' **''C'est pas du Brahms'' **''Pleure pas Lola'' **''Une femme s'élance'' **''Salut'' * **''Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi ?'' **''Une fille aux yeux clairs'' * **''Être une femme 2010'' * **''Le France (2012)'' **''Afrique adieu (2012)'' **''La Maladie d'amour (2012)'' **''Vladimir Ilitch (2012)'' **''Je viens du sud (2012)'' Publication * Ma vie en chansons (en collaboration avec Laurence Lorenzon). Ivry-sur-Seine : Ramsay, 2014 Références